


A guide to recognizing your Saints

by dramady, jeck



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guide to recognizing your Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: We're fairly new to the fandom, so it's highly possible that we misrepresented real events during the filming of the first Boondock Saints. Please bear with us :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

They'd been cast and the movie was going to be really good. Sean could feel it in his bones. They'd all already invested a lot of themselves in it, the short film and then waiting for the funding to come through. Then they were getting ready to start filming.

So, Sean figured it was time to get to know the guy who would be playing his brother. So he sent the doughnuts, first. Everyone knew that story, right?

But that wasn't like that really firmed up a friendship, right? Pastries on one's dick didn't form a long-lasting bond.

But drinking did.

So, Sean called Reedus up, saying to meet him at a seedy bar at 9. They'd be Irish drinking buddies by the end of the night. And all right. He might've spritzed his hair up a little bit and put on a little cologne, okay? To be polite.

And he left a little early, to be there when Reedus arrived. That way he could, you know, be all cool. Slouched in a booth in the back, smoking and drinking, the bottle already on the table. Good impressions and all that.

Norman liked to drink. This wasn't really a secret. In jeans and a t-shirt with a cool leather jacket, he walked in the bar, scoping the place out with his cigarette hanging between his pressed lips.

When he saw Sean he upnodded and then took the cigarette out of his mouth, smiling crookedly while he sauntered over, back of his hand rubbing at his nose. "Hey," he greeted, then sat down. "What's up?"

"You!" Sean cracked giving him an exaggerated once-over. Then he pushed a shot glass toward him. "How's it hangin', man?" How did Reedus look so fucking put together? Fuck. Made Sean in his t-shirt and jeans feel like a fucking shlub.

"Oh, it's hanging." Norman smiled then slouched while picking up the shot glass and downed it in one gulp. When he looked at Sean, it was sidelong and with narrowed eyes, expression intense. "So what's this meeting about?"

Adopting a very serious - nay even grave! - face, Sean nodded, pouring Norman another drink. "Well," he said with a sigh, "Duffy wanted me to break the news to you first. You're fired."

Well that bit of news broke through Norman's cool, almost aloof facade. "Fired?!" His voice rose and he suddenly sat up. "What the fuck?!" But although the news was a shock and Reedus momentarily lost it, he let the news settle briefly before he deflated in his seat. "Why the fuck didn't he tell me himself?" Voice softer, gruffer.

"Because …." Sean drew the word out, watching Norman from the corner of his eye to fucking keep from laughing. But he couldn't help it! He'd finally found a way to break the cool! Success! He chortled, "I'm fucking with you! Are you kidding?! You're not fired, dude! Fuck!" Fuck, that shit was hilarious!

Norm didn't say anything at first, but he did ball a napkin and toss it at Sean. "Asshole." But it was spoken softly with Norman's cheeks flushing, slightly embarrassed that he'd been had. "I just got here and I'm thinking I have to pack again." He was smiling at Sean though; no hard feelings.

"Not likely." Sean's grin was big and bright and he kicked Norm under the table, grabbing the napkin and throwing it back. "Let's drink, huh? And we can, I don't know, learn shit about each other, huh?"

After an emphatically flicked finger at Sean, Norman nodded and pulled the shot glass toward him. He lifted it to his lips and let it hover there, keeping his gaze locked on Sean.

"You first," Norman said, smiling, lifting his shot as a salute and then he tossed the whole thing back in one quick gulp.

So they talked. And talked and talked. Well, okay, Sean talked. And talked and talked. Reedus talked some, mostly in answer to direct questions, or if something sparked a comment from him. He was a quiet one, that Reedus. But Sean learned enough and Norman probably learned more than he ever needed to know. And there was lots of drinking.

In fact, it was two AM and Sean had _no_ idea where the time went! He knew his cheeks were flushed; they felt hot. They'd laughed a lot too. Reedus, he'd noticed, was a good looking boy. Good looking in a way that snuck up on you and smacked you upside the head. "That's why you were a model," he said, apropos to nothing, or to the thoughts in his head, regardless of what they'd been talking about. What had they been talking about?

"Hey … it was a job," Norman shrugged. He wasn't really much for fixing himself up and looking like he'd stepped out of a magazine all the time. Hell, he'd rather be in a shirt and jeans and walking around the streets of New York than be all fixed-up and shit.

Staggering as they left the bar, Norman put an arm around Sean and they stood there on the sidewalk while he looked left, then right, then left again. "Where the fuck are we?" He wasn't slurring - much.

Neither was Sean! But that was because he really had some Irish (and for good measure, Scottish) blood in him. "You're like a fucking thousand degrees," he noted, arm slung around Reedus's waist. Reedus the human furnace. "How the hell."

Wait, what did Reedus say? "I'm this way," Flanery belatedly added, pointing toward where he was pretty sure he'd come from. Then he was tugging Reedus along.

Norman ambled along beside Sean not really thinking that this was the way to _his_ place. It was some long-term hotel place that he couldn't remember the name of right now.

Yeah. Maybe it was best to follow Sean along.

"Ah. Fuck." Norman wasn't very drunk but he was drunk enough to stagger his steps and blink his eyes slowly to try and focus. He grabbed tightly at Sean.

"Don't be fallin' over," Sean lilted, one of the hundred or so voiced he'd pulled out during the evening. This was his Irish. Best to practice to say in character, dontchaknow. "Aye, stay close, brother. I'll keep ya safe."

There was something about Sean saying those words and saying it in an Irish brogue. Norman leaned in even more, his temple pressed to Sean's while he kept up with the steps, already confused about where they were. "Do you even know where you're going?" His head lolled against Sean's that made it feel like he was nuzzling.

Like a cat. That's what Sean thought. Reedus was like a cat. "You purr too, kitty?" he asked and again, it was unrelated to what Norman had asked. Ah well. "Aye, I know." At least he was pretty sure. Worst case, he knew how to call a cab.

But luck was with him! He was back where he was supposed to be and he even had his room key. Ha! He leaned against the door and as the thing snicked open, they both kind of fell in. Whoops.

Norman more slid down on the ground than fall. He was holding on to Sean but his grip wasn't firm enough that he had tugged the man down, fists scrabbling for purchase on Sean's clothes.

"Fuck!" Norm was suddenly sitting on his ass and looking up blinking rapidly. "What the fuck?!" How''d he get down here?

Of course, that was fucking hilarious, so Sean was laughing, because it was hilarious and he all but fell over Norman, his foot catching under a thigh and then he was rolling to his back on the carpet. "You're drunk!"

"I'm not. You are!" Norman aimed for Sean's shoulder to push the ass but he missed completely falling over Sean with a loud "oof!"

"Fuck … yeah. Maybe I am." Norman mumbled, his face planted on Sean's chest.

"That's all right," Sean playfully crooned, petting over Norman's hair. "I might be a little too."

Which would explain how they ended up just … sleeping on the floor. Just like that.

Still, Sean woke with a start the next morning, going so far as making a "huh!" noise. He was still on his back with Reedus's head on his stomach. How was that for awkward.

So, Norman was a cuddler. Well fuck him sideways, the secret was out.

Norm rolled his head side to side, his face pressed to Sean's belly and then he was pushing up and off him. When he opened them his eyes were still in thin slits, rubbing at it and then scratching his cheek that bore marks from the folds on Sean's clothes. "Did you fucking kidnap me?" He asked Sean with a hidden smile.

"Yep. Waiting for the ransom to come in," Sean rasped in his best morning need-a-smoke voice. "I asked for a million. Too much?"

Rolling off of Sean with a groan, laying on the floor with his arms and legs now splayed, Norman chuckled gruffly. "Yeah. I'm not worth that." He turned his head to grin at Sean while he was fishing in his pockets for now flattened cigarettes. "People would probably pay _you_ to get me off their hands." He put a stick between his lips. "My ex, for example." The lighter flicked and then it was the sound of a long drag before Norman offered the pack to Sean.

"Well, you didn't tell me _that_. Fucking great," Sean took the pack and got a cig and lit it. Ahhh, nectar of the gods.

They both lay there on the floor, not thinking to move. So maybe that was when the brotherhood really began.

After that, it was kind of a habit. The whole shoot was all dudes all the time and there was a lot of drinking, a lot of smoking, a lot of cursing and a lot of talking of shit. Each night, Reedus seemed to end up at Sean's side. Sean liked to think it was his sparkling personality.

He ruffed a hand through Norm's hair. "Aye," he said. It was the end of a _long_ fucking day of shooting. He raised an eyebrow. Drink?

Norman liked to take pictures. Norman liked to grab anything to sketch on. He also liked to disappear between takes to who knew where, coming back smelling heavily of smoke and wearing a secret smile. And Norman also liked to drink. At the end of the day he didn't take pictures or sketch or wander off on his own. Usually he'd wander with Sean and tonight was no exception.

They got to a small but noisy Irish bar in the heart of Boston. Neither of them drove because by this time they both knew they got fucking _hammered_ that it was just pointless to bring a car.

"First round's on Flanery," Norm announced, pointing out Sean to the bartender, grinning. That was him getting back at Sean for smacking his upside the head (and the ass, goddamn it!) when they did the MacManus Ma phone call scene.

"The hell you say!," Sean answered, but he slapped the bar and bellied up, already lighting a cigarette. Shots and beers were ordered and Sean glanced sidelong at his friend. "You recovered from being nekkid?" It was kinda cute how flustered Reedus had gotten. What was naked? Sean figured it was the natural state of things, so, you know, fuck it.

"Shut the fuck up. That's not funny." Sure, Norman got a little embarrassed at walking around butt naked, feeling so many eyes on him. He decided to join Sean in the joking around because it was the only way he'd survived the shame.

"Now you're buying me the next round, too." Fuck! Norman could feel his cheeks heat.

"Fuck. You." But Sean was grinning, marveling at Reedus's embarrassment. It was just boy parts. They all had them. He at least hadn't been nearly full frontal. Sean had. "I saw you eyeing me, you know," he teased, a glint in his eye. "Sizing me up?"

"It was in the script," Norm was quick to correct, blinking slowly as he looked up at Sean, both hands lifting to flick both fingers at him. "You wish." His voice held amusement and … well, something else Norman didn't want to place.

Norman and his obscene gestures. They seemed to be his favorites. Sean was one for more variety in his expressions. He snatched at the fingers, catching one and tugging, ending up with Reedus leaning against him. "Fun, isn't it?" the shoot, he meant. Fun and exhausting.

"What? You wrapping your hand around my finger like a dick you wanna jerk off?" The obscene gestures didn't really end. Norman began to slide his finger back and forth, in and out of Sean's fisted hand. "Fun, but could be better ..." From the expression on Norm's face, Sean wouldn't be able to tell if he was joking or if he were serious because Reedus could also dish out the tease, and as an actor, he was simply that good. Their faces were still close together that they shared air.

And that was enough to get Flanery the great bullshitter to blush. He yanked his hand away and rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like an offer." Ha. Ha. Flanery wasn't gay. He was straight. A straight shooter. Fuck yeah. Tits.

Except now he was thinking about it. He'd seen Reedus nearly naked after all. Damn it.

Funny how the tables turned. It's possible Troy was right, they complemented each other.

"Hmm. Maybe ..." Norman smirked and his eyes held a twinkle in them. Or maybe it was the drink he downed. Pulling back, Norman kept his eyes glued on Sean, using that intense stare he had in his arsenal of looks that could melt any person into mush - gay or straight. "It was cold. But it's not now ..." Was all Norman said before he served up the drinks and swallowed another shot. Slowly.

What did that even mean?! Sean stared back, at a loss. "So... you're … bigger than you were? Why the fuck even tell me this, dude?" Because everyone knew he was straight. He talked about it all the fucking time.

Norman shrugged. "It was in the script." He said with a soft chuckle though it was obvious that they were back to having Norman be the one blushing. He didn't need to say what he said but felt, somehow, he needed to. Good impressions and all that. He leaned back on the chair and kept staring at Sean. "I have to carry you tomorrow," he then said, his way of changing the subject. "I don't know if I'm looking forward to it." It was a joke.

"And now you're calling me fat. Asshole!" But Sean was grinning again and he took a gulp of the beer he was paying for. Fucking Reedus.

Of course, the next day, was the scene. Sean, bloodied, being tugged as if unconscious, by Reedus, up over his shoulder and away. In boxers no less. They practiced a few times. And his dick might've tried to get out the slit, okay? But it was angle, not arousal, okay?

When Norman had picked him up a couple times, Sean looked at him, checking while rolling his shoulders to ease out the kinks. "You good carrying my fat ass around?"

"Like I have a choice." Once more and with feeling, Norman heaved Sean and grunted as he staggered off the scene. He was panting and he was sweating when he dropped Sean down when they reached the corner of the alley.

When Sean was back on his feet, Norman couldn't help but rub his shoulder and chest, his palm tracing circles slowly. It was the spot where Sean's dick usually pressed against Norman's body. If anyone, especially Sean, paid any attention, they'd all know _exactly_ what that was about. Norman then pulled his bathrobe closed because, well, he was getting a boner and that wasn't a good thing to have right now.

"I need a cigarette …" Norman was quick to turn around, waving a hand and asking one of the grips. Best he had his back to Sean before Troy decided to do the actual take with stunts and shit.

No, Sean didn't actually notice because, well, Norman might've had a boner, but Sean's nuts had been pushed into his body every time Reedus had picked him up. Fucking ouch. So he was leaning against a wall too, legs spread, smoking and just … breathing. fucking ouch.

It took two cigarettes away from Sean while the crew set-up the shot before Norman felt safe enough to amble back where he was. He cast a sideways glance, eyes narrowed and he rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth before taking one last drag of his cigarette then tossing it to the ground. "Ready?" Troy was already making so much noise trying to rile the two up right before they shoot. "Cos fuck if I gotta carry your more than one time," Norman smiled.

"Any future children I might accidentally father hope as fuck you don't have to carry me again either. Your shoulder and I are on intimate terms. Fuck." Sean looked up finally. "You okay?" Or as okay as Reedus got anyway.

"As long as you don't get my shoulder pregnant, we're good," Norman laughed, nodding his head. He was okay as long as he forced himself not to think of the way that Sean's junk felt like pressed to said shoulder. "I don't think I wanna father your bastards." He grabbed Sean across the shoulder and patted him there, leading them both toward their markers so that they could shoot their scenes.

It happened easily, the friendship. It helped that Reedus was ridiculously easy to tease. But wbat Sean didn't expect how Norm kind of weasled into his head. He'd think about the dude all the fucking time. It made no sense. But when Reedus said again weeks later about fathering Sean's babies, Sean said that he'd need to fucking spread his legs.

The gay jokes were numerous and incessant and most often tasteless. The butt of the jokes were always, of course, Norman, who played to the group and especially to Sean.

"You just want me to be queer for you." There was that intense Reedus gaze again, staring back at Sean. "I can do that." He stressed what he just told Sean by flailing his hand, looked coy, then he batted his lashes. "My room ... Tonight." Everyone laughed.

"It's a date!" Sean trilled and twirled for good measure.

But over beers later, he peered at Reedus, curious. Just you know, curious. "You ever do a dude?" See? Curious!

One thing about Norman was his ability to look all calm, cool, collected regardless of what anyone might say. It only failed that one time when Sean said he was fired.

Oh and there were tells, for sure, but Sean didn't know them all yet. There was the blink, the nose twitch, the upper lip rubbing but what still wasn't quite clear was which one Norman used when.

This time what Norm did was tap his cigarette against the rim of the glass ashtray and then he took a deep drag. "Maybe,"was all he offered, eyes very much anchored worth Sean's eyes.

"Why? You bi-curious or something?" Norman leaned against the table cigarette pointed at Sean.

Sean scoffed. Heh. not likely. He liked the ladies! He took a swig of his beer, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand to buy some time. "How do you 'maybe' do a dude?" He asked and by now Norm would recognize the phoniness of Sean's bravado.

"The 'maybe' meant I'm not exactly telling you what happened." The smirk rose from Norman's lips. "You gotta find that out some other way." And drinking Norman under the table wasn't the way because not a lot of people could really drink Norman under the table. Norm winked at Sean and then took a deep drag of his cigarette again.

"Asshole," Sean grumbled but then grinned."Bet you want to do me." Because, his smirk said, who wouldn't?

It seemed Norman was on to Sean's teasing, used to it by now that his face was quick to mask his thoughts. He grinned wider while finally stubbing out his cigarette, his eyes on his fingers, not looking at Sean. "Wrap party is soon," Norman started. "We should celebrate as brothers after …" He wasn't even trying to hide the innuendo.

Gulp. A swig of beer and another gulp.

And Sean went to bed that night thinking about it, okay? Damned curiosity.

After that, the shoot was the same, fun, dirty, and with the addition of Billy Connelly, it got even more crazy. And still, in the back of Sean's mind were Norman's words. _After …._

And after got there faster than Sean expected. And he was bummed the shoot was over, to be honest. They all drank and all that shit and Sean kept looking at Reedus out of the corner of his eye. Goddamned Reedus.

Norman was the guy who went to each and every person on the cast and crew and anyone else involved and he'd pat their back and thank them and down a shot in their honor. Once he had gotten around to the table where Sean was, he had his head down, his eyes shadowed as he looked at him from under his lashes.

"Hey," Norman greeted, grinning. "This is it, huh?" He frowned a little.

"I guess so." Sean shrugged, hands deep in his pockets, shrugging. Wow, he was seriously bumming. _After_. With that thought, his stomach did a weird flip-flop thing. He was a fucking teenage girl. Fuck.

Norman pulled out his pack and he lit two cigarettes, passing one to Sean with a small smile. "So, uh …" he hesitated. "Troy wants to keep this shit going over at the hotel …" Their hotel. Where they both had their rooms, too.

"Duffy wants to keep making gay jokes and pass out in his own puke," Sean cracked, but he was watching Norm and his stupid expressive eyes closely. He inhaled deeply and shrugged. "Guess we have nothing better to do.... "

"Yeah …" Norman stepped forward and put his arm around Sean, patting him in the back but not letting go, not like he did with everyone else. "Don't think we're going to get any sleep tonight." His hand squeezed Sean's shoulder and then they were walking away and toward the hotel.

And it wasn't like Sean couldn't have slid out of that arm, okay? He was totally stronger than Reedus.

But more than anything else, it kind of did feel like he and Reedus (and Duffy and Connelly) were really close. The kind of closeness that came from working their asses off in belief in what they were doing.

And by the time they were spilled out of Duffy's room, well, it would be safe to say they wouldn't be allowed to drive. Sean stumbled against the wall and somehow pulled Reedus with him. "Fucking ow," he chortled, staying there. "The goddamned movie's over and you still bruise me!"

Norman covered his mouth with his hand when he laughed and then he was grabbing on to Sean like his life depended on it. Well, more like his equilibrium did. He was using Sean's shirt to get himself back on his feet, tugging and pulling while his body leaned heavily against Sean's chest. "Fuck! I don't think we'll make it." Sean's room was closest and it was still a few doors down.

"To come this far and to … fail …. " Sean did, doing his best William Shatner. He grabbed Norman by both shoulders and started staggering toward his room. "We … can ... make … it!" The fucking hallway was five thousand feet long! The hell! "Get your key! Be ready!"

They staggered and dragged each other until they were by the door. Norman leaned against the wall and then he was fishing in his pockets for the key. The only thing though, was that Norman was slowly slipping down the wall and falling on his ass on the ground. "Shit! I got it!" He produced the key card with a lopsided grin and then he was sliding it through the slot. "Fuck!" The door's light wouldn't turn green.

"What the fuck." Sean took the key, because clearly, he was better at working hotel keys than Reedus was. Plus he was standing.

And the door still didn't turn green.

"What the fuck!" Sean stared at the offending door. "What. the. FUCK." Stupid door!

"Gimme your key," Norman said, kneeling up but still unable to balance that he fell on Sean, his cheek pressed to Sean's hip. "Gimme!" Impatiently he shoved both his hands in Sean's pockets and was trying to find it. "Is it back here?" Back pockets were next.

"My dick is not a hotel room key!" Sean announced that to the hallway and the world. "If you want in my pants, just ask, dude!"

Of course, when Reedus came up with the key, well, then Flanery just felt like an asshole.

And as if to stress that feeling, Norman got back on his (shaky) legs and patted Sean's ass before he turned toward the door and tried the whole key in slit thing again.

It turned green this time.

"Aha!" Norman looked over his shoulder to grin at Sean and then he turned the handle and then the door flew open. "Fuck!" He was leaning on the door, so Norman, well, he fell inside. "Ow! Fuck!" He started to laugh.

And that allowed Sean the chance to LAUGH at Norman from where he stood. Standing > lying on the floor like a tool. So he laughed as the door shut behind them both. Then he said, "I need a beer." And he headed for his mini-fridge. "Beer?"

"Yeah, man." This after Norman flicked Sean off and then he made his way toward the bed, heaving himself up so that he could sit there. "You know … this is probably the most fun I've had shooting a movie."

"Fuck, I know, right? Jaysus." Sean sat down next to him, handing over the bottle and they both flicked off the lid in unison, which was awesome. He grinned and tapped his bottle against Reedus's. "I'm gonna miss you, dude," he said, quietly.

"Yeah … I'm gonna miss you, too." Norman's voice was the low and quiet rasp, his eyes, even more intense, if that was possible, looked back at Sean. He was nodding and then the beer bottles clinked together in the quiet room. "Maybe this shit will take off and we'll do another, huh?" Because Troy had already put that idea in their heads and maybe more because this was the kind of experience that one never forgot. "To next time, eh?"

"Totally to next time, yeah." Sean could drink to that. And he did. Then he sat again, the bottle between his legs and he was looking at their feet. Was this after? Like hell he was going to be the prick who asked.

Norman was staring at Sean while he slowly downed his drink. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then he was leaning over, plucking the bottle from between Sean's legs and he had to lean even further to put the bottles down on the floor.

Slow when he straightened up, Norm didn't pull away to sit back on Sean's other side. His face was close to Sean's chest and he was breathing him in, inhaling deeply. Once they were face to face, Norman only stared for a long time. Quiet. Licking around his lips and then he parted them, speaking softly. "So … uhm … you wanna smoke?" He was smirking while his eyes flicked from Sean's eyes to his lips and back.

"You are a grade-A asshole."

Of course, the problem with the insult was that it lacked strength what with it coming out all breathy. Maybe Flanery was the girl after all. "Smoking kills," he added. And at least his voice didn't fucking _shake_.

There was hardly any space between them so it was so easy for Norman to cover the distance and he kissed Sean. He was grinning into the kiss that was chaste and was just a press of lips, really. He didn't want to completely freak Sean out.

"That better than smoking?" Norman asked when he pulled back.

Blink, blink. Blink. "Uh."

And that would be why Sean Patrick Flanery was an actor, right there. It sure was fucking convenient having lines to say.

"Um."

And in the privacy of this room, Norman finally had the upper hand. "Yeah. Okay." He grinned again and then Norm kissed Sean again. _Really_ kissed him this time.

It was amazing and breathtaking and sloppy and wet and somehow they ended up with Sean's back flat on the bed and Norman atop him.

Oh, hell. Sean really _was_ the girl. His face felt hot as hell and he was short of breath. Somehow, his hands landed on Reedus's thighs and in the soft light from the streetlights through the windows, he looked … fucking gorgeous.

At least, Sean could admit that to himself. Even despite how weird and awkward and unknown this was, he quirked a tiny grin. "What now?"

"I dunno …" Norman's hands were moving over Sean in a slow rhythmic slide. "Whatever you want. Whatever you wanna try." He shrugged but the twitching of his cheek didn't lie. Norman was trying not to smile, hiding it, and it was there to distract from the way his hand began to snake up and inside Sean's shirt.

As if that would actually _work_. (It would be one of the reasons that he later took up MMA. So he wouldn't be caught off-guard, okay?) Sean started at Norman's face and his breath caught again when Reedus hit a sensitive spot. "F-f-f - " Whatever he wanted to try? How was he even to know?

He didn't have to know because even as Norman waited, he was already starting to show Sean things he hadn't done and felt before. The shirt slowly slipped up his body until Norman was tugging it off and then he was doing the same; off with their shirts that they were now pressed chest to warm chest.

"This okay?" Norman asked softly, fingers sliding over Sean's chest, tweaking a nipple gently.

It was right on the tip of Sean's tongue to mention Reedus's conspicuous lack of tits, but that was totally forgotten with that touch. It wasn't like he'd never had his nipples played with, okay? But he jumped nonetheless and felt a shock that went right down to his cock.

It didn't take much maneuvering to have Norman's thigh pressing down between Sean's legs. He rubbed, moving his leg up and then down, rough hair on his face scratching its way down the side of Sean's neck. Norman didn't stop. He kept going, moving over Sean quietly, listening for each hitch of breath and each small sound Sean would make.

Somehow, Sean's hands landed on Reedus's scrawny ass. And when a hot shot of _something_ ran through him, he squeezed. This was it? Making out like teenagers? Of course, more made his stomach drop, too.

It was time to forget about what this was like and focus more on what this felt. Norman ground his hips against Sean's and then his hand slipped between them, cupping him, pressing that warm hand between Sean's legs. "Maybe we should take this off." No protest yet so there was little chance of a punch coming.

"You've done this before," Sean accused, but he didn't stop him. No. Hell, they were gay already, right? Making out. And he had a boner. In for a penny and all that shit. So, he pushed at Reedus's chest to urge him up and he started to undo his belt and push down his jeans and boxers in one go.

That answered that question -- about Norman's experiences. He just grinned, chin to chest and watching Sean get naked. It wasn't like they haven't seen each other naked before. In private, inhibitions were gone for Norman that, after he'd had his fill of staring at Sean's erection, he was quick to take the rest of his clothes, off, too.

With his dick in his hand, stroking, Norman looked into Sean's face. "Wanna touch it?"

"I've got one of those too!" (It seemed that Sean was gaining his equilibrium back after all.) Sean didn't smirk so much as actually really smile, a small, private smile. Taking an audible, deep breath, he reached between them. Not to touch Reedus's dick, because frankly, that felt a little too gay, but he took Reedus's hand by the wrist and he guided it to his. "Wanna touch it?"

"Yeah," Norman didn't hesitate at all that it was his hand now leading Sean's toward his hard dick. "Yeah, I do." That hand wrapped around Sean's erection, squeezing as if sizing him up, letting the weight settle in his hand before Norman curled his fingers looser, stroking slowly up and then down. "You like that?"

"Christ," Sean hissed, and his head fell back. It'd been a while, okay? He closed his eyes for a second before slitting them open to watch. And, without looking, he felt for Reedus's dick and … well, a dick was a dick, he told himself. So he grabbed hold before he could chicken out and the damned thing pulsed and _he_ groaned.

Sean's groan made Norman groan, too. And now they were panting with Norman rolling them both so that they were on their sides, facing each other. This way they could look at each other, and they could _touch_ and still be pressed together, legs tangled, hands moving over sweat-dampening chests. "You wanna come?" Because Norman could feel Sean's dick throbbing in his hand.

"Nah," Sean panted. "I'm good. Fucker."

If he had a free hand, he would've smacked Reedus upside the head.

It was oddly reassuring, what with him engaged in homosexual activities with one of his best friends. "Yeah," he said. "I wanna come." And he - somehow - tightened his hand around Norm's dick as he stroked.

"Yeah … me too," Norman was already thrusting his hips so that his dick would slip in the curve of Sean's hand. He pushed their bodies together, letting go of Sean and then taking his hand to wrap it around them both. "You do it," he gasped, "do it..."

"Jesus!" There was a momentary freak-out flair - their dicks were touching! - before "Christ!" How the hell would he have ever known that would feel so good?! Who'd've guessed that he'd be jerking him and Reedus off?

The rhythm went to shit before he got it back and Sean bit down on his lower lip. He was going to make Reedus come. He was. Sean was good at shit when he set his mind to it.

Norman was moving more desperately, breathing harshly between them, a moan slipping out a few times before he spoke breathily. "I'm gonna …!" Sean would feel the tightness of Norman's body against him and then he'd feel the way Norman's cock stiffened even more. But he couldn't look, wouldn't see, because Norman's free hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to his mouth, kissing Sean wet and gasping. "Fuck!"

So that was what Reedus sounded like when he came. Frankly, Sean wanted to see it, but the kiss was kind of amazing too. And it distracted him just long enough so that he came a few seconds later. He gasped into Norm's mouth and kept jerking through the aftershocks.

"Fuck. Shit. _Fuck!_ " Norman had a way with cursing and he was thrusting in Sean's hand, still, when he pulled away from the kiss. "Holy shit, Flanery. That was felt fucking good …!" He was grinning, lips reddened and wet from the kiss they shared.

Well, he wasn't the one with come all over his hand, was he? Fucking gross.

But Reedus's grin was … beautiful and Sean couldn't help but smile.

Of course, when they woke up the next day, hungover like hell, naked and sticky, well. Okay, so Sean freaked out a little bit, jumping up from the bed (which his head fucking didn't appreciate) and standing there like a moron. "Wake up!"

Norman was startled awake from the way Sean yelled but he moved slowly, his body slow to wake-up. "Fucking keep it down, will you?" He grabbed his head and turned it to face Sean. "Get back in bed. Flight's not til later tonight." His phone tho, still in his jeans, were buzzing with obvious messages. Norman chose to ignore it.

"Flight's not til later tonight," Sean echoed, almost uncannily mimicking Norman's voice (it was a defense mechanism, okay?!). "You - we - _you_ \- last night." Christ, his head hurt. And it sounded better in his head, whatever he was going to say. He put his hands on his hips. "I have to piss."

"Mmhmmphhh." Norman only made groaning noises and then he rolled over to the spot Sean vacated, the covers rolled with him, exposing his butt and then he pressed his head on the pillow. His eyes though -- they tracked Sean's movements and when he was already inside the bathroom, Norman spoke. "Don't freak out. It's all good, man. We had a good time." Nothing to panic about that even Norman's voice was cool and collected.

There wasn't any answer except the flush of the toilet. Then he could hear water running and something that sounded suspiciously like Sean brushing his teeth. Then Flanery came out and he stopped at the sight of that scrawny ass. Christ, that was a scrawny ass.

And like that, his gay panic kind of just … went away, quick as it had come, it was gone. He did, however, pounce, straddling Reedus's legs and leaning up to pin his arms to the bed (which, he happened to note, put his dick right … anyway). Then he leaned down to say, loudly, in Reedus's ear, "are you hungover?"

"Ow!" Norman struggled weakly, but he was laughing while trying to turn his head to look at Sean. "Fuck you!" His smile said that he was glad to have Sean back. The Sean he was used to hanging out with from the very start of this gig.

Norman bucked and he couldn't get free because, well, Sean was pretty strong and that wasn't any secret. "Wanna go out for breakfast?" He stopped struggling, cheek to the bed, eyes on Sean and he was still smiling.

"I thought you said something about coming back to bed." Sean was a sucker for Reedus's smile, but don't tell anyone. And yes, Sean had brushed his teeth. You're welcome, Normie-poo. "I think we should order room service and bill it to Duffy."

Well that made Norman's face light up. "Fuck yeah. That's a great idea." He wiggled under Sean, wanting, no, needing to get up. "Don't make me pee on the bed, asshole. Geroff me and call room service. I need coffee."

They were back to their easy camaraderie even with Norman pinned on the bed. But after that, after Reedus had peed and they'd ordered a fuck-ton of food, they did more stuff. Gay stuff. And Flanery found he … well, he liked it, as long as he didn't think about it too much (if he thought about it too much, he got grossed out - logistics and all that shit).

Then they both caught their planes home in different directions.

But there were phone calls in there, every now and again. Not gay phone sex, thank you very much. Just … talking about … stuff. And okay, if Sean liked hearing Norm talk, well, that was what it was.

So, when they all got together again for the post-production crap, well, he might've been ridiculously excited, okay? In ways that he didn't want to talk about.

So he hid it under his usual ****** of BS and voices and almost frantic energy. (As if that couldn't be seen right through). It was good to see everybody. All of them. And there was drinking, too. And as they sat in a booth at some bar, he had his arm over the back of the thing and he might've touched Reedus's shoulder. You know, maybe. In passing. And Reedus might've leaned in each time it happened.

"Gimme a cigarette, would you?" Norman nudged Sean which only made him lean against the other more. He was out of cigarettes and he crushed the box in his hand and tossed it to at Sean with a giggle.

Yes. A giggle.

Only fucking Reedus could get away with that sound. Sean rolled his eyes and pulled his pack out of his back pocket and handed it over. And maybe his arm tightened until Duffy called them girlfriends and Sean and Norman flicked him off simultaneously and that made Sean launch into another riff, complete with limp wrists.

Norman watched all this with amused eyes while lighting his cigarette and taking a quick puff. He then, limp wristed, too, offered it between Sean's lips. Might as well play along, right? For Troy's benefit. That was all. Yeah.

Thank fuck only he could feel how the muscle in Sean's leg might've jumped. But otherwise, Sean was still talking a mile a minute, around the cigarette this time. "Thanks, babydoll. Give daddy a kiss!"

Okay, Sean realized belatedly that that might be taking it too far.

But fuck if Norman would back down.

He turned to Sean and then he took the cigarette out, pinched it between his fingers before he cupped Sean's cheeks making sure not to burn the fucker in the process. "Sure, dahling." Then, with a laugh, Norman planted a quick but noisy one on Sean's lips.

The table erupted, thank fuck, because it gave Sean a chance to laugh it off, like the others. Maybe Reedus saw the heat in the back of his eyes and the embarrassment too. Thank fuck Reedus could take a joke.

But when the bar was finally closed and they were all spit out, it took all of Sean's nerve not to grab the back of Norman's shirt like a fucking girl. _Stay_. Too bad he gave in and tugged.

One thing Norm didn't expect about that spontaneity was how deeply he blushed after he pulled back. Fuck!

Thank fuck the rest of them were drunk and staggering off and when Reedus turned around, Sean just shrugged a little. Okay? That's what his expression was asking.

The answer Sean got was a shrug as well but Norman's eyes kind of kept wandering over to where the rest of the people were. He was peeking to see, waiting, really, for anyone to say anything.

But nothing came so, well, he put a hand on Sean's knee and squeezed. "Where you off to now?" Just in case this wasn't going to be one of their "laters."

"Same place you are," Sean said, since they were put in the same place. He nodded toward the hotel. And he fished out his room key with a smirk. He was drunk, but not as drunk as last time. And even then, he remembered all of it. Every little bit.

"Alright," Norman nodded and then he stood up. There was a slight wobble but only a little bit. Both of them weren't that hammered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and then with a curt tip of his head he let Sean walk on ahead. "I don't think we can charge room service on Troy this time." Apparently the last time they did that Troy wasn't too thrilled with them. And so typical Sean, he laughed it off and made jokes the next morning. It was great because it lessened the hollowness of both of them - all of them - heading back home.

"But fuck it, right?" Norman grinned, looking at his feet as they walked out and onto the streets.

That was kind of the general idea. Sean felt his face heat and he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked. They were far enough behind the others that they could get to his room without any shit. He snicked open the door and leaned against it so that Reedus could come in. Sean wasn't even aware that he was looking Norm over, head to foot.

There were those intense eyes again but they flicked one way down the hallway first, then the other before settling on Sean up until the door was closed. Norman liked looking at Sean and quietly admired him as well. He nodded then shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the nearest chair. "So … how've you been?" This was the time to _talk_ talk. Unlike when in the group and it was all bullshit and jokes.

And it was like something eased right along Sean's spine. He grinned as he shrugged, fetching them both beers again. They could talk, yeah.

And they did, for a long time, even. Until, honestly, Sean felt like he was being strung out on a wire with the wanting. He set down the cigarette he'd been smoking and took Reedus's too and just kind of helplessly shrugged. "You gonna kiss me now or what? God _damn_ , Reedus."

"I thought you'd never ask," Norman smirked and he cupped Sean's face and planted a good solid kiss on his lips. He pulled back just enough to take in Sean's face. "I missed you, man." And then he kissed him again. Slower, deeper, slipping his tongue to part Sean's lips.

Holding to Norman's wrists, Sean kissed back, his eyes falling shut. He'd missed Reedus too. Too fucking much if he was being dead honest. He'd kissed a lot of girls, okay? But nobody kissed him like Reedus did. And he didn't react to anyone like he did to Reedus.

It was Norman who fell back taking Sean with him, feeling that tight body heavy against his. He sighed into the kiss, whimpering softly and fisting his hands because it was turning intense but having them pinned - fuck it - he didn't really mind. "Take your clothes off," he told Sean, smirking but still chasing after those lips.

"You take your clothes off," Sean retorted, though he was already leaning up to do just that. He was gay for Reedus. He'd admit that, but to himself and no one else. Not even Reedus. And when they were both naked, he _touched_ as much as he could, fingertips running over hot skin. Reedus always was an oven.

Norman lay on the bed and put his arms under his head, body exposed, open to Sean and whatever he wanted to do. He was looking down, chin to chest, watching the movement of Sean's hands, following the invisible trail it made. When their eyes met, it held so much more in it that neither of them dared to say out loud.

"You can put your mouth on me, you know?" Norman's smile was kind though filled with anticipation and hope. "Do whatcha want …"

And somehow, what he wanted to do was a blowjob? How did Reedus figure that? Did Sean suddenly have a sign on his head that said "I wanna blow Norman Reedus!"? He scoffed, looking up. "You blow me first." Since Reedus had done that before and all that.

Heaving a sigh, Norman was quick to move to flip them over. He straddled Sean's hips, his cock, now hard, heavy against Sean's thigh. "It's just my fucking dick, Flanery. You got one, too." And he grabbed it with tight fingers around Sean's erection, stroking, and then he dipped down to start kissing down Sean's chest.

There was a laugh lost in the way Sean was gasping for breath. He had a dick, sure, and it liked the way Norman was getting closer. And Sean liked the way that Norman was kind of being gentle and stuff. And it was sexy as hell, okay? Just saying.

"You got nipples like a chick …" It wasn't an insult. Swear! "See?" Norm flicked the tip of his tongue and then he blew a warm breath over it watching the nub pebble, harden. "Fucking sensitive." His other hand was still slowly stroking Sean's cock, feeling precome as his thumb caressed the tip and then Norman let him go. He lifted his finger and then he showed Sean. "That's you," he pointed out before putting that finger in his mouth, suckling it, his narrowed eyes fully closing. "Mmm."

"Ah, Christ." There had been a retort right on the tip of Sean's tongue, but it was lost when Norm fucking _licked his come off his finger_. Jesus. "Dirty," he grumbled, eyes rolling back in his head. "C'mon," he nearly whined. "Suck my cock."

"Patience, grasshopper," Norman teased after he let that finger leave his mouth with a soft, wet, pop. He stroked Sean again and then kissed lower. Lower. Nuzzling the line of rough curls beneath Sean's belly button, head of Sean's cock butting under his chin before he pulled back and then licked the crown. Norman kept doing that - kitten licks on the head while his eyes watched Sean's reaction.

Letting out a long, gusty breath, Sean's head fell back and he watched through slitted eyes. Man, it felt … amazing. Like … the best blowjob he'd ever had in his entire life. Way better than a girl. A hand landed on Reedus's head and Sean pushed down. More, please.

Without letting up on the suction, the movement, Norman pushed Sean's hand away from his head and then he laid both palms flat on Sean's hips. He put pressure there, so that Sean wouldn't move and then he was sucking with abandon, wet and hot and hungry.

"Oh my fucking God," Sean said. It came out all high and tight and strained. Since he couldn't move, he just pet over Norm's hair. Don't anger the one giving you a blow job - sage advice. "Oh My Fucking God."

Sean was being good for him, so Norm released a hip so that he could cover Sean's balls in his palm. Rolling them in his hand, bobbing his head, his cheeks hollow and then he moaned for the vibrations. He wasn't the best at giving a blowjob, nor was he practiced, but he knew what he liked and easily learned that Sean liked it that way, too. His hand on Sean's hip moved to slide over a taut, muscled belly.

So, Reedus could do porn. This was Flanery's rash decision. Not that he'd recommend that as a vocation for his friend, but still. It was hot and good and Jesus. It wasn't long, not at all, before he was saying - warning - "I'm gonna come."

Which was the whole point of Norman acting like a porn star. His lashes flicked as he looked up to meet Sean's gaze and then he was feeling for Sean's hand, locking their fingers just as he deepened the suction. With Norman's tongue pressed on the underside of Sean's cock, he gave a few more slow but deep strokes.

The only warning that Sean gave when his orgasm came crashing over him was a strangled, high-pitched whine. He could feel his cock twitch against Reedus's tongue! He could feel a pleasure that ran deep down his body. Fucking hell.

Norman swallowed him down, then licked him clean all the while staring at his friends. Their hands were still intertwined and Norman didn't readily let go. "You alright?" He asked, crawling over Sean's body until he was nicely settled on Sean's lap. Taking his cock in his hand, Norm started to stroke his very hard erection, moaning softly each time. "Fuck."

What? A question? Was there a question? Norman had sucked Sean's brain out of his dick, much thanks. "I make you hard," he realized with a flush. And that was awesome, he realized anew. Reedus thought he was jerk-worthy. With a growing grin, he covered his hand with his own and helped stroke.

"Ah! _Fuck!_ " Norman let go then his head fell forward, forehead pressed against Sean's shoulder and he was breathing really hard, warming Sean's still sweaty skin. His hips began to rock, too, thrusting in that hand, moving much like he was fucking Sean and hastening in pace that he was pushing Sean down through the mattress. "Fuck, yeah … Yeah … do that …" Shit! It was so good that it made Norman's toes curl.

 _That_ was intimate. And a little freaky. And a lot hot. Sean stared up at him and then his nose wrinkled. "Why am I always the one being come on?," he grumbled, but he was smiling too. "Stay tonight."

"Wh - what?!" The words didn't quite register because Norm was panting really hard and all he could hear was the rush of blood and the hard thumping of his pulse in his ears. He lifted his head up so that they could look at each other, noses brushing. "Later you can come on me …" He didn't really answer the other question.

Well, that was one way to short-circuit Sean's brain.

It was what it was. They figured it out, taking time when they had it. And when Boondock didn't exactly burn up the silver screen, well, that didn't mean it wasn't good, right? Because it fucking was.

They found weekends, which was gay, but only if Sean thought about it. He tried not to think about it; he just learned how to touch Reedus's body. And it was about a year after filming had wrapped that they found themselves in New York and Sean was poised over Reedus and had his dick in his hand and was gawping down at him. "... um. You ready?"

"Just fucking do it, Flanery." Norman was hugging his knees to his chest, his thighs far apart, his eyes rapidly blinking sweat away. He was panting and impatient that Norman used his feet to pull Sean down by his ass. "I'm good, man. I'm good …"

Yes. Yes, he was. Christ. They were gay, that was for sure. Taking a deep breath and biting down on his lower lip, Sean lined up and _pushed_. And it was so hot and so tight that he groaned, low in his chest.

"Slow …" Norman reminded him, eyes flicking between his legs and then up to see Sean's face. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, face wincing when Sean's dick pushed even deeper inside him. He encouraged more, though, by putting a hand on Sean's hip and pulling him down. "Fuck … fuck!" Okay, so, maybe Norman had fooled around with a guy before but back then, it was the other way around. Norman groaned, too, voice in unison with Sean's.

Sean's face was probably colored in all kinds of emotions, one of which was surprise. Reedus was fucking _tight_. Sean's hips had a mind of their own, starting to move faster and faster; he couldn't even help it, panting out high, tight sounds.

 _Norman was wrapped around Sean like a pretzel that he couldn't help moving along with him. He countered the thrust with a rock of his hips, taking him all in, gasping out curses mixed with Sean's name. "Fuck … g-good. F-feels good …" Norman's voice was whispered and raggedly tight in his throat. He grappled for purchase, arms wrapping tight around Sean with his hands cupping Sean's ass, urging him for deeper. For _more_._

He was like an octopus. And it was oddly reassuring. Sean was sweating and groaning like … well, like a dude, he guessed, but it was like he was driven and hot and couldn't fucking _stop_. "Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_. Reedus, fuck!"

The pain from the initial push and then the heat from the friction was melding with the odd sensation of being full made Norman's body tremble. It was like it wasn't sure how to feel until everything, again, was turned upside down when Sean pushed and his cock pressed against this spot inside him that seemed to cause a convulsion coupled with a burst of pleasure.

So this was what it was like?

"Fuck! Do that again ..." Norman angled his hips, lifting to meet Sean's thrust, groaning st how hot, how good it felt. "Fuck, you gotta feel this ..." Later, there was always later.

If this was how good it felt to fuck Reedus? Well, Sean was going to do it a _lot_. There would be a lot of this gay intercourse stuff going on. Fuck! He tried, weight on his elbow, to do what he did before, but he wasn't even sure what it was he did. He was just fucking and it felt _ridiculously_ good. Fuck! _Fuck!_

"Shit. Oh, shit!" Norman was becoming a little frantic. He moved one way, then the other and then he was pushing Sean away so that he could squeeze his hand between them. It was with a deep-seated, relieved sounding sigh that made Norman slow his movements, his hand finding his dick and he was carefully stroking.

"Fuck … this shit feels good …" Norman was gasping for air, narrowed eyes blinking to stare at Sean before his free hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing then plunging his tongue deep inside Sean's mouth. "Mmmphhh …"

Sean could barely breathe and was probably doing a shit job of kissing back but he tried. And fucking hell, but Reedus got tighter. He was pretty sure he was going to pass out when he came and he was coming soon too. "Ahhhh, _fuck!_ "

Well, fuck. Sean came _inside_ Norman and there really were not words to describe how that felt. Only that it was amazing, and it felt good, and it was fucking _messy_. Norm followed after a few grunts, coming wet and warm between their bodies. He gasped harshly, body still curled into Sean, his face still pressed to the side of Sean's face and he was a little afraid of pulling back. "Fuck." Norman held Sean tighter. "Fuck."

For once, Sean didn't make a joke. It felt ... well, this was huge. And gay. Huge and gay. Maybe Sean held on tighter too.

Which made letting go when it was time even harder. So Sean covered it with bravado and lots of talk and the hope that things wouldn't change.

… and it didn't. It only got better.

The film took off -- off the shelves, actually. Found a cult following that none of them expected. Suddenly there was a demand to see them -- see the "brothers" -- which meant that Sean and Norman reunited a few times every year.

But some things remained the same.

They'd drink at the end of each appearance. Stumble into each other's rooms (whomever was closest) and then they'd touch and kiss and say shit they would never admit to once they were sober from being with each other.

It was so goddamned fucking _gay_ that Sean was fucking eyerolling _himself_. Maybe that was why whenever they were together at the appearances, he was - even to himself - over the fucking top. To cover for how goddamned _happy_ he was to see Reedus. Even after Reedus went and became a fucking father, things didn't change that much (praise be to God).

It was what it was. Flanery was gay for Reedus.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
